Life through a lens
by AnnaSun
Summary: Something happends to Sydney. Will she ever see Vaughn again and how will this effect her life? Please RR. CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Life through a lens

**Author: **AnnaSun

**Summary:** Something happens to Sydney. Will she look at Vaughn in the same way again?

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers note:** I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

**Chapter 1:**

"Vaughn what are you doing awake?" Sydney asked from the sofa.

"The same goes for you." Vaughn replied and kissed Sydney on the forehead.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither."

Sydney turned off the television she was watching and stood up pulling Vaughn into a hug.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"I love you." Sydney nuzzled her head into the nape of Vaughn's neck.

Vaughn pulled away and took Sydney buy the hands, a worried expression plastered on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sydney asked.

"I'm worried about you Syd. All week you've been sitting here at God know what hour. You really need to get more sleep."

Sydney sighed.

"Its so hard. Last week…the shooting…Agent Harper…dead…If only I…"

"Syd." Vaughn interrupted her "It wasn't your fault. Julie…Agent Harper she went against the mission guidelines. She stayed in the building too long. You wouldn't have got her out before Dego shot her."

"But I could have protected her." Sydney replied, tears in her eyes.

"Syd listen to me. You need to pull yourself together. What happened was in the past. If you don't get some sleep soon I think you should see Dr Barnett."

"Vaughn! I'm not seeing that woman. I just need a little grievance time. Like with Danny. I'll be fine."

Vaughn eyed Sydney cautiously.

"Vaughn I'm fine!" Sydney protested, "Let's go back to bed okay?"

"Okay." Vaughn took Sydney by the hand and let her back to their bedroom.

* * *

Sun was streaming though the window into Sydney and Vaughn's room. The open window meant the curtains were blowing in the wind a bit. Sydney stirred in her sleep, turning over in her dream like state. She moved closer to Vaughn and pulled him closer, draping her hand over his body. She loved it on their days off when they could sleep in forever and never have to worry about getting out of bed so early. Vaughn turned over and met Sydney's beautiful face. She opened her eyes and smiled at him, her dimples creasing.

"Hey Beautiful." Vaughn said, kissing Sydney.

"Hey. Sleep well?" She replied, stifling a yawn.

"Lovely but you look like you could do with sleeping for longer."

"Nah." Sydney replied "I'll sleep some more tonight."

Vaughn smiled at her.

"Today." Vaughn said, "I'm going to make you pancakes with maple syrup. How does that sound?"

"Delicious."

"Come on then." Vaughn said, "Get your dressing gown on and I'll start cooking."

Sydney got out of bed and put her dressing gown on. She watched as Vaughn put his on to before they made their way into the kitchen area.

"How many do you think you can eat?" Vaughn asked her.

"Don't know." Sydney replied, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"How about 3?" Vaughn suggested.

"Sure." Sydney replied.

Vaughn made the pancakes and placed them on the table where he and Sydney began to eat them. Vaughn squirted some maple syrup onto Sydney's nose and started to lick of off. Sydney giggled.

"You know your nose looks much better when it has syrup on it."

Sydney giggled as Vaughn licked the rest of the syrup off.

"So what do you want to do today?" Sydney asked.

"Not sure. Something fun. It's been ages since Kendall has granted us time off and together.

"I think the bald man likes to work us too hard."

"Yeah." Vaughn agreed.

Sydney walked over the sofa and plonked herself down. Vaughn came and sat with her and they cuddled. Sydney laid down with Vaughn on top of her, their legs sticking out the end of the sofa. Vaughn took Sydney's shirt off and began running kisses across her stomach.

"Stop it." Sydney giggled, "That tickles."

She pushed Vaughn's head away but he continued doing it with Sydney giggling ever so often.

* * *

Sydney's head was jerking back and forth and her body was trembling. In the mist of her nightmare she woke up in a sweat and woke Vaughn up.

"Hey." Vaughn said soothingly.

Sydney shot up from the sofa still thinking she was dreaming. Vaughn laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Syd it's over now. You're okay. It was just a dream."

Sydney looked at him, sweat dripping down her face.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Vaughn pushed slightly.

"I dreamed about Dego. I tried to save Agent Harper…I tried but she still died."

A tear slipped passed Sydney's eye.

"Syd listen to me it wasn't your fault. You can't go on grieving for the rest of your life."

"No I can't." Sydney agreed. "I just wish I could shake the incident from my mind."

"Just give it a few more days and you'll be fine."

Sydney nodded smiling.

"I thought we were going to do something fun?" Sydney asked.

"Yes but we fell asleep on the sofa. Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"I do?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah something about melons."

Sydney laughed out loud "Melons!? I really said that?"

"Yep." Vaughn replied. "Where you dreaming about melon's too?"

"No I was dreaming about Dego."

"Are you sure?" Vaughn said grinning.

"Shut up Vaughn!" Sydney said and playfully threw a cushion at him.

"Hey watch it Agent Bristow."

A moment passed and Sydney stood up from the sofa.

"Come on let's go somewhere. How about ice-cream at the beach? Its scorching out there."

"Sounds good to me." Vaughn stood up and planted a kiss on Sydney's lips.

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn made it to the beach and parked the car in a shady spot in the car park. The beach was busy with children running here and there with their buckets and spades and ice-cream. Sydney lead Vaughn to a quiet end of the beach near some rock pools.

"You want to go crabbing?" Vaughn asked Sydney.

"Okay." Sydney replied and they started to look for some crabs in the rock pools.

"Wow." Sydney said as she proudly held up the biggest crab she'd ever seen.

"Wow indeed." Vaughn said.

Sydney studied the crab for a while and then placed it back in the water. Vaughn smiled at her as they continued to look for more crabs. About fifteen minutes later Vaughn and Sydney decided to head up the beach to buy ice-creams. Sydney was following Vaughn when a wasp started to buzz around her. She waved her arm about trying to make it fly away. The wasp got angry and stung Sydney on the arm.

"Oh great!" Sydney shouted.

Vaughn turned around to see Sydney rubbing her arm.

"What's wrong honey?" He asked her.

"A wasp just stung me."

"Let me see." Vaughn said as he made his way over to Sydney.

She showed him her arm that was already beginning to swell up.

"Come on let's find the first aid tent and see if they've got any cream you can put on it." Vaughn suggested.

"Okay good thinking." Sydney replied scratching her arm madly because of the itching.

They made it to a first aid tent where Sydney was given treatment for the wasp sting.

"That better?" Vaughn asked her as they left.

Sydney nodded.

"Its starting to stop itching now."

Vaughn smiled and his pager went off.

"Oh great Kendall wants us in."

Sydney groaned and they headed back to the car.

* * *

"The reason I called you in today on your day off was because we have a new lead on Dego." Kendall said.

"So what does this mean?" Vaughn asked.

"Well I want you two to go on a mission. Dego has been seen with the Rambaldi artefact and I want you to get it. Sydney you will be posing as Annabel Richmond a librarian and poet and Vaughn you will be her husband Mickey Richmond. I want you to get into the library in France and interrogate him about the whereabouts of the Rambaldi artefact. Get ready. Your plane leaves in an hour."

Sydney exited the room with Vaughn in tow.

"What a way to ruin our perfect day."

"Well I don't call getting stung part of our perfect day." Sydney replied.

"Yeah how is that?"

Sydney showed Vaughn her arm.

"Looks like the swelling's gone down."

"Come on let's get ready." Sydney said.

An hour later Sydney and Vaughn were sitting on the plane that was taking them to France. Weiss' voice came over Vaughn's comm link.

"Hey man you and Syd doing okay?"

"Yep we're fine Weiss." Vaughn replied smiling at Sydney.

"I'll be right here in the comfort of the French van watching you both kick but while I spin my yo-yo."

"Sounds cool man. I got to go the plane's going to land."

"Bye." Weiss replied.

The plane landed and Sydney and Vaughn left the plane.

"Remember I'm Annabel Richmond and you're my lovely husband Mickey."

Sydney kissed Vaughn on the lips.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too. Let's go kick some butt!"

They entered the library and headed for the top floor where Dego was supposed to be.

"Mickey what's your position?" Weiss asked through the comm link.

"We've heading to Dego's office now."

"Copy that." Weiss replied

They found him in his office through a maze of passageways.

Sydney opened the door.

"How did you get in?" Dego asked Sydney.

"I came to speak with you."

"Who are you?" Dego asked.

"I'm Annabel Richmond and this is my husband Mickey. I'm a poet and a librarian. I've heard this is library is one of the finest."

"Yes." Dego said "I own the place. Shull I give you a guided tour."

"Please." Sydney replied.

Dego guided them downstairs and started to show them the books. After the third book Sydney rammed into Dego and forced him against the wall, pushing a gun to his head.

"I know you have leads on the Rambaldi decided where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Yes you do you son of a bitch!. How dare you kill Agent Harper."

"Agent Harper…Oh Sydney Bristow back for revenge."

Dego studied Sydney's face before head butting her in the head. Sydney stumbled backwards and was caught by Vaughn.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Vaughn said.

Sydney didn't listen and lunged back at Dego.

Dego moved closer to the wall.

"Don't move. The Rambaldi device is in this room but if I click this switch a bomb will be set off."

"Syd this is too dangerous." Vaughn said "We could get killed."

Sydney ignored Vaughn, planning something in her head. She threw her gun across the floor and Dego turned to look at it. Sydney quickly kicked Dego that sent him to the floor. Vaughn raced off to find the Rambaldi device. He found it quicker than he thought and was ready to go.

"Syd come on let's go!" He shouted.

"In a minute." Sydney called, kicking Dego again so he fell to the floor.

Once he was down Sydney ran with Vaughn to the exit. Sydney stopped on the way out to see some information on one of the computers.

"Vaughn you go ahead I'll just print this out. Dego's unconsciousness I'll be a quick as I can."

"Syd I'm not leaving with out you…I can't."

"You're going to have to." Sydney said already looking at the information.

Vaughn stood for a moment then rushed out the building.

Sydney started to print out the information un a where that Dego had woken up. He staggered quietly over to the other side of the room. Sydney heard him and spun around.

"Dego!" She shouted.

Dego laughed bitterly and walked towards the switch.

"Don't!" Sydney cried "If you touch that will both be dead."

"No Sydney you'll be dead. I've got a trigger that can activate it. I'm making a run for the exit."

Sydney lunged forward to tried to wrestle the trigger off Dego. She got him to the floor and tried to pull the trigger off him but he was strong and fought back. He pushed Sydney to the other side of the room and smashed her against the wall then he pushed her under a table before pressing the trigger. He made a quick getaway out the building just as the huge explosion was set off. Sydney screamed and then there was silence…

To be continued…

**__**

AN:So now you've read the first chapter what do you think? Coming up in the next chapter did Sydney survive the explosion and what happened to Dego?


	2. Chapter 2

****

Title: Life through a lens

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Something happens to Sydney. Will she look at Vaughn in the same way again?

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 2:

"Sydney!!!" Vaughn screamed and started to run back towards the building. He was stopped however by Weiss.

"Man don't go in there. Another bomb might explode."

"Sydney." Vaughn sobbed "I have to get to her…I have to be with her."

Weiss stopped Vaughn from getting away.

"Vaughn listen to me you could be dead if you go back in there. Man another bomb could explode."

Vaughn sobbed, "I have to see if she's alive Weiss I can't leave thinking she's suffering there."

Weiss looked at Vaughn. He knew Vaughn wanted Sydney so badly and would risk anything to save her.

"Go save her." Weiss said and Vaughn looked at him not sure what to do.

"I said go save her." Weiss said a little louder.

Vaughn raced off towards the building.

When he got there the place was in flames and there was debris everywhere. He battled though some flames and managed to get through the doors. He looked around the room in search of Sydney. He noticed he didn't see Dego.

"Weiss." He spoke into his comm. "Dego's escaped."

Vaughn turned around when he heard groaning noises coming from the other side of the room. Under a table her found Sydney bathed in scratches and a burns. The table had protected her from most of the falling debris.

"Oh God!" Vaughn cried.

"Vaughn?" Sydney said, barely above a whisper.

"I'm here. Can you tell me where you're hurt?"

Sydney tried to move but felt too tired to do so. Her eyes were closed and as she tried to open them they burned like fury.

"Oh God! My eyes. Oh God!" Sydney wailed. She shut her eyes tightly and pressed the palms of her hands into them.

"Syd what's wrong?" Vaughn asked.

"My eyes they burn…Oh God Vaughn I can't see!"

That struck Vaughn very hard. Sydney couldn't see. Did that mean she was blind?

Vaughn shouted into his comm. link "Weiss I need a medic now! Sydney's been hurt."

By this time Sydney was screwed up in pain and was shaking from shock. Vaughn crawled under the table and managed to drag Sydney out. Smoke billowed around him and he started to cough, Sydney as well.

"Hold on honey I'm going to get you out of here."

He picked Sydney up and carried her through patches of flames to the outside of the building. He got as far away as he could from the place before setting Sydney down on the ground. Sydney was shaking and groaning a lot.

"Syd everything's okay now. The medic will be here soon. Just stay with me."

Sydney's groans got louder and louder as her eyes stung even more.

"Vaughn they hurt so badly. My eyes. I can't see anything. Its all black!"

"Shhh. The medic will be over soon. Just try and stay awake for me. Keep talking to me."

"Vaughn want if I can't see ever again…Vaughn I'm so scared."

Vaughn pulled Sydney into a hug and stroked her hair.

A minute later the medic turned up followed by Weiss. The medic bent down and started to access Sydney.

"How bad?" Weiss asked Vaughn.

"Bad." Vaughn said sombrely "I think she's blind."

"She's what?" Weiss stammered "Oh God Vaughn. Oh Syd."

The medic stood up.

"Why has she got her hands pressed to her eyes?"

"She says she's hurt her eyes, that she can't see, that she's, she's blind."

Vaughn started to cry.

"Okay you need to pull yourself together for Sydney's sake. We need to get her to a hospital right away. She's suffering from server shock and if we don't get her eyes seen to she could be Permanently blind."

* * *

Sydney was sitting on the hospital bed with a blanket wrapped around her. She had an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth helping her breathe from all the smoke she had inhaled. She couldn't stop shaking and there was a searing pain in her eyes. She tried to suppress screaming so instead she whimpered loudly. Vaughn sat at her side, rubbing her arms up and down, trying to warm her up. She hadn't spoken a word since they had got there, not one. Suddenly the door opened and Weiss and the Doctor entered.

"Hi I'm Doctor Leon and you are?" She said looking at Vaughn.

"I'm Michael Vaughn, Sydney's fiancé. Pleased to meet you."

"You too Mr Vaughn. Now I understand that Sydney here was hurt in an explosion. I've had someone treat her for her cuts and burns and she'll have to be monitored for her shock and breathing. Now I understand that the medic who brought her in said she was complaining of her eyes hurting and she couldn't see."

"Yes. That's right." Vaughn replied.

"Well I'd like to have a look at Sydney's eyes if she'll let me. I want to make sure there is no permanent damage."

The Doctor turned to Sydney.

"Sydney is it alright if I look at your eyes for a bit? It's probably going to hurt when you open them but I'll be as quick and as gentle as possible."

Sydney groaned loudly and snuggled into Vaughn.

"Its okay Syd. I'll be right here when she takes a look. I'm not going anywhere."

"Neither am I." Weiss added and Vaughn smiled at him.

"See Weiss and I will be right here with you. The Doctor's going to look at your eyes and try and make them better. Okay?"

Sydney started to cry.

"Sydney try not to cry okay? The salt in your tears will make your eyes sting." The Doctor said.

Sydney stopped crying and buried her head in Vaughn's shoulder.

"Sydney you need to let me look at your eyes. If not, without treatment your eyes could be permanently damaged." The Doctor warned.

Sydney moved away from Vaughn slightly and looked up, removing her hands from her eyes. She kept her eyes tightly shut though.

"Syd come on open your eyes. Remember I'm right here." Vaughn took Sydney's hand and stroked it.

It took a few minutes for Sydney to finally open her eyes. The pain was almost unbearable and Sydney finally cried out.

"Alright Sydney I'm just going to shine this penlight into your eyes."

The Doctor moved the penlight across Sydney's eyes before moving it away and returning it to her pocket.

"Right what can you see?"

"Nothing!" Sydney wailed "Just black, all black."

"Okay well the good news is you will regain your slight as this is not permanent. You'll probably start to see things in a couple of weeks. I'll need to give you some eye drops to administer to your eyes twice a day. It's going to sting at first putting them in but the pain will lesson as your eyes start to heal. I'll also prescribe you some painkillers too. I want to keep you overnight to monitor your breathing and shock but hopefully tomorrow you'll be able to go home. Right now I want you to get plenty of rest and keep warm."

Sydney nodded and snuggled back up to Vaughn again.

* * *

Sydney was sleeping in the hospital bed completely exhausted from her day's ordeal.

She stirred slightly and opened her eyes panicking as everything was black. Vaughn who was at her side noticed this and put his hand on her arm. This made her jump.

"Who's that?" She asked, scared.

"It's me Vaughn. You're temperately blind."

"Of course I'm blind!" Sydney snapped, "I can't see anything!"

"Its only temporary." Vaughn said.

Sydney paused for a minute before speaking.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. Its just I can't see. Its hard to cope with."

"That's why I'm going to stay at home and help you. Whilst you were sleeping I phoned Kendall and told him what happened. He's given me time off to help you until you regain your sight."

"Thanks Vaughn." Sydney said smiling.

Vaughn pulled Sydney into a hug and kissed her forehead. When he pulled away the Doctor entered the room.

"Hello Sydney it's Doctor Leon. I'm just going to check you over and then put some drops into your eyes. Alright?"

Sydney nodded and grabbed for Vaughn's hand. She found it and held onto it for comfort.

"First things first. Are you having any trouble breathing?"

Sydney shook her head.

"That's good. How's the shock?"

"Better." Sydney replied.

"Okay well your vitals are normal which is a good thing. Let's put these drops into your eyes and then I'll leave you alone to rest."

The Doctor moved around the other side of the bed.

"If you'd like to tilt your head back."

Sydney did as she was told.

"This will sting." The Doctor warned.

She dropped some of the liquid into Sydney's right eye. Sydney face screwed up in pain and she jerked away very suddenly.

"Easy now." The Doctor soothed.

Sydney clung onto Vaughn tightly and wouldn't let go.

"Syd its okay. Let the Doctor do her job. You can squeeze my hand if the pain gets too bad okay?"

Sydney nodded.

The Doctor put the other drop into Sydney's eye. She hissed loudly and pressed her hands to her eyes.

"It's going to sting for a little while. I want you to take one of these pills. This will help with the pain."

Sydney took the pill with some water and laid back against the pillows.

"I'll come and check on you in a hour and bring you something to eat."

"Thanks." Sydney replied still moaning.

Sydney sank her head deep into the fluffy pillow and tried to close her eyes but it stung more. Vaughn stroked her forehead, whispering comforting words to her.

"I feel so tired." Sydney said and stifled a yawn.

"That's the drugs." Vaughn said. "Why don't you get some sleep? I'm going to find Weiss and see where he's got to."

Sydney nodded and Vaughn started to leave.

"Vaughn." Sydney called.

"Yeah." Vaughn replied.

"Can you phone my Dad please and tell him what happened?"

"Okay Honey." Vaughn said, coming back to the bed and kissing Sydney on the forehead before leaving.

* * *

Weiss sneaked into the room whilst Vaughn was getting some coffee.

"Hey Syd its me Weiss. Remember?"

Sydney laughed, "Of course I remember you silly."

"How you feeling now?"

Sydney sighed "Pretty much the same. I still can't see obviously."

"Yeah horrible isn't it? Well I've just been down to the cafeteria. I ate two chocolate éclairs with extra cream. You should see how fat I've got."

"I wish I could." Sydney replied sombrely.

"Oh sorry Syd. I forgot you can't see."

Sydney smiled sadly "That's okay. There are a lot of things I won't be able to see so I'll have to get used to it for now. Where's Vaughn is he in the room too?"

"Nope Vaughn's getting a coffee. Do you want me to get you anything?"

Sydney shook her head "I'm okay for now. Thanks. Can you just stay with me I'm about to drop off to sleep again? God I love drugs."

"And I love Chocolate éclairs." Weiss muttered to himself chuckling.

Weiss took a seat next to Sydney and holding her hand watched her fall into a peaceful sleep. The only peace he'd seen her in all day.

* * *

To be continued…

__

**AN:**What did you think of chapter 2? More to come soon. How will Sydney cope being blind?


	3. Chapter 3

****

Title: Life through a lens

****

Author: AnnaSun

****

Summary: Something happens to Sydney. Will she look at Vaughn in the same way again?

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Disclaimers note: I don't own Alias but I do this fanfic

****

Chapter 3:

Vaughn paced up and down outside Sydney's room. Why did she stay in the building? He thought. He sat down on one of the chairs and put his head in his hands. Suddenly he was woken from his thoughts by Sydney screaming. He rushed from his seat and into Sydney's room where a Nurse was trying to calm her down. Vaughn flew to her side and pulled her into a hug.

"Its okay Syd. Its me Vaughn. Everything's okay."

Sydney was shaking and in clear distress.

"She woke up screaming." The Nurse started "I tried to calm her down but I couldn't."

Vaughn nodded and turned his attention back to Sydney who was shaking in his arms.

"Can I have another blanket?" He requested to the Nurse.

She nodded and left the room.

"Syd its okay now." Vaughn soothed. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sydney nodded.

"I was dreaming and there was an explosion and I kept seeing myself die and everything go black. When I woke up I couldn't see anything and I got really scared. Vaughn I don't know how to cope with this. How do I go on living?"

Vaughn hugged Sydney tightly.

"Everything will be alright. I'm going to be there every step of the way helping you through this."

Sydney smiled.

"Thank you." She replied.

The Nurse came back into the room and wrapped the warm blanket around Sydney's shoulders.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked Sydney.

Sydney shook her head sadly before burring her head into Vaughn's shoulder.

The next day Sydney woke up in her bed to the sounds of people. She could hear the voices of people outside, wishing she could see who they were. Sydney tried to get back to sleep but her eyes were stinging again and she felt horrible. She wished she could have died in the accident than loose her sight. She knew it would come back but she didn't know how she would cope before then. She wondered what the weather was like outside. Was it raining or was it sunny? She wondered what colour clothes she was wearing and what colour the hospital walls were. She wondered what the Doctor and Nurse looked like. She turned over in bed feeling very sad and knowing she couldn't cry because it would make her eyes hurt. She felt so angry. It was really all her fault for staying in the building. She wanted to pick something up and fling it across the room. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the Nurse entering the room.

"Hi Sydney I brought you your breakfast."

She walked over to the bed and placed it on a table and wheeled it near to Sydney. She handed Sydney a spoon and helped her feel where the bowl was. When Sydney had grasped it she used her rage to throw it across the room. It landed in the corner and clattered on the floor, milk and cornflakes spilling everywhere.

"How am I supposed to eat this crap when I can't see!" Sydney shouted loudly.

"Sydney you need to calm down or I'm going to have to get the Doctor."

Sydney shouted again "How am I supposed to eat this crap when I can't see!"

"Look I'm sorry about you eyes. I only wanted to give you some breakfast. Sorry."

Sydney sighed

"I'm sorry. Its so hard not being able to see. If only I could see I could clean up the mess I made."

The Nurse chuckled.

"That's okay. I'll clear it up. If you want anything just call."

Sydney nodded and drifted back off to sleep. When she woke again she felt someone's warm hand in hers. She smiled when she heard Vaughn's voice.

"Hey Honey. Did you sleep well?"

Sydney nodded.

"Much better. I had no nightmares."

"That's good." Vaughn leaned over and kissed Sydney on the mouth.

"You're so beautiful." He said and kissed Sydney again.

Sydney pulled away with a sad expression on her face.

"I know you're gorgeous Vaughn but what if I forgot what you look like?"

"You won't. I'll keep reminding you."

"Thanks." Sydney replied "I love you."

"I love you to."

Suddenly the Doctor entered the room.

"Hello Sydney, Hello Mr Vaughn. it's the Doctor"

Sydney smiled.

"How are you feeling Sydney?" The Doctor asked, concerned.

"The same really. Well I can't see obviously and I my eyes are still stinging."

"Yes well they're going to sting for a while. I'll give Mr Vaughn your medication and eye drops. How do you feel about being discharged or would you rather stay in hospital for a while longer?"

Sydney shook her head.

"I'd like to be discharged. Vaughn can look after me can't you Vaughn?"

"I'll look after you Syd. I said I would." Vaughn replied.

Sydney smiled.

"Thanks Vaughn."

"Okay well I'll get your discharge papers and you can get out of her Sydney. When your sight returns I want you to come and see me for another check up. If you have any problems before then give me a call."

"Will do." Sydney replied.

Sydney signed the discharge papers and soon she and Vaughn were leaving the hospital.

Vaughn drove along the motorway on the way back to the house. His eyes darted back and forth between the road and Sydney. Sydney let out a sigh.

"What's the weather like outside?" Sydney asked.

"Its really sunny and you can see no clouds in the sky. The sun rays are shining all over the road."

Sydney smiled.

"It feels like a sunny day. It's kind of hot in here."

"You want me to open a window?" Vaughn asked.

Sydney shook her head.

"No I'm fine thanks. So what's happening outside?"

"Well we just passed a car crash. Looked like no-one was hurt. Right now we are passing a field full of beautiful flowers that are moving to the sound of the wind."

"That's sounds lovely. I just wish I could see them." Sydney sighed again. "Thanks for describing them to me though. I guess you'll have to now."

Vaughn smiled.

"I guess I will…I love you Syd."

Sydney smiled.

"I love you to Vaughn."

Vaughn drove up the driveway to the house and got out of the car. He helped Sydney out and led her inside. He led Sydney to the sofa to sit down.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Vaughn asked.

"That would be nice." Sydney replied, making herself comfortable.

Vaughn got Sydney a drink and brought it back, handing it to her.

"There you go it's coke."

Sydney smiled.

"How do I know you haven't spiked it?" Sydney asked.

Vaughn grinned "Would I even do such a thing?"

"You might." Sydney said grinning at Vaughn.

Vaughn picked up a cushion and playfully hit Sydney on the head. Sydney tried to defend herself and started laughing. Vaughn stopped.

"Its so good to see you laugh." He said.

"Yeah it feels good to. I wish I could see that smile on your face." Sydney replied.

"What smile?" Vaughn lied.

Sydney started laughing again.

"At least whilst I'm blind I can spend the time with you."

Vaughn smiled.

"I'll spend all the time with you."

Sydney nodded.

"Did you phone my Dad earlier?" She asked.

"Yes last night. He's busy so he'll come and see you tomorrow. He sounded really concerned for you."

"He did? Since Agent Harper died he's been more of a Father to me than he ever was. Its so nice."

"Yeah I bet it is." Vaughn leaned in and kissed Sydney on the lips.

"Mmmm coke lips!" He giggled.

Sydney smiled again, stiffing a yawn.

"If you don't mind." She said, stifling another yawn "I'd like to have a sleep. These drugs really make me sleepy and kind of happy."

Sydney started giggling again and Vaughn helped her off the sofa and led her to their room. He helped Sydney under the covers and kissed her forehead before leaving.

"Vaughn?" Sydney called out.

"Yeah Syd?"

"I love you."

"Oh Syd I love you to."

Vaughn left the room, turning out the light.

To be continued…

**__**

AN: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Update Saturday or Sunday


End file.
